How to Play a Player
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: What if Ranma was Player? Ryoga is his brother? and Ranma actually likes girls chasing him? Can a player be played? And if so by whom? [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Prologue

__

**Disclaimer :**

The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, ).… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…

* * *

"Ranma when are you going to learn that women are not playthings, and that they're human beings with feelings" stated his younger brother Ryoga irritably.

He had heard that a he had led Natsuki along and after sleeping with her had decided to use his infamous disappearing act. Just another victim to add to his ever growing list of conquests and another name to add in his black book. He had felt sorry for Natsuki, she was a nice girl and one he was sure he can be friends with but after what his older brother has done he doubts that they will remain friends. She will turn to be one of his obsessed women, who constantly rings and vies for Ranma's attention.

" Ryoga, what you just said is one of the most gayest thing I've ever heard" Ranma replied nonchalantly and then added "Are you sure your not gay?" he asked teasingly knowing it will goad his brother to loose his temper.

"You can't go on treating women like this, they're all not like her. How many more women must suffer so that you can satisfy your ego? How many times will you use your _Wham bam Thank you Ma'm_ excuse till you realise that they're not all vindictive and conniving as….."

"Don't even mention her name to me Ryoga!" Ranma warned. "What is it to you anyways? Do you like her or something? Well you know what they say Ryoga first come first serve and if you do go after her, she was pretty alright" Ranma answered rather coldly.

Ryoga was disgusted by his older brother's attitude. He wanted to tell Ranma to remember that a woman brought him to this world but he simply thought that he will come back with a comeback that he would have never been conceived if it wasn't for their father or something more scathing. He decided to just be quiet and keep his mouth shut.

"Well if you've finished nagging me I'll go out and check out the mall, Daisuke and Hiroshi should be there by now" stated Ranma. "You're welcome to join us you know?".

"Yeah ok, but I'll go on my separate way once we get there, after all we still need to buy books for next week."

Ranma just shook his head. "Ryoga, sometimes I just can't believe we were born in the same family" and with that both made their way towards the mall.

After Ranma met up with his friends, and Ryoga went on his own to browse around the mall, the 3 guys, explored the mall and the shops. Giving wolf whistles to the girls who were busy shopping, finally agitating one of the store owners with their antics. The 3 made a mad dash away from the furious store owner. Ranma, being exhilarated by the chase and the fact that he finally lost his pursuers, wasn't paying too much attention on where he was going collided with something. Realizing he might have hurt someone due to his stupidity, he instinctively wrapped his hands around it while also bracing himself with the impending impact.

Ranma quickly realised that the fall itself wasn't too bad. He landed on something soft and some what nice warm floor. His senses was also invaded by faint scent of gardenias and vanilla. Upon opening his eyes for a closer inspection, he froze that he landed on top of a girl with such beautiful hazel brown eyes which he found was slowly captivating him.

Meanwhile Nabiki couldn't believe her luck. She had just finished making a deposit from the bank when something hit her, and then everything happened so fast!

The next thing she knew was there were arms that went around her as though trying to save her but failed to do so as she landed on the cold tile floors of the mall. She quickly gathered her bearings and was prepared to give who ever it was that collided into her a piece of her mind when she quickly caught herself in a pair of deep blue eyes, which reminded her of the ocean and was slowly drawn into them when she was quickly made aware of the state she was currently in.

The pair of beautiful blue eyes belonged to a handsome young man, which with closer inspection looked like the same age as she. The guy is obviously well defined as his body was hard and was holding his weight back . She was then reminded of their precarious state. He was on top of her and looking in her eyes. His legs are in between hers and their current state looked too intimate in the eyes of the people who began gathering around them thus shaking her out of her current shock and was able to voice her discomfort.

"Could You please get off me…" she said rather annoyed of being caught off guard and not being in control.

Ranma was snapped back into reality upon hearing the annoyed voice of the girl. The girl wasn't particularly beautiful but was pretty cute. But there was something about her that was drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. He looked at the girl and then gave her the most charming smile he had, that always made the girls in his close vicinity throw themselves at his feet. And quite casually began to speak

"I don't know, I'm just getting quite comfortable just now… Maybe we can get to know each other better this way" and while he spoke his eyes wondered and assessed the girl's prone body. Mentally scanning her nicely shaped legs, her tiny waist and her nicely defined body. She wasn't chubby at all in fact she had the right curves, she almost seemed flawless.

Nabiki almost lost her composure when he gave her what she thought was a very seductive smile, showing his nice and even teeth. She was about to loose her sanity to him and had the sudden urge to kiss the guy when his words sank in. She wasn't flattered at all by his words of hidden innuendo. In fact it down right pissed her off!

How dare this guy eye her as a piece of meat! She was then made aware how his eyes ravished her body under intense scrutiny… She felt weak, and sent shivers down her spine, if the mere look he was giving her was enough to make her weak what would happen if she let him touch her…. What the hell was she thinking? She needed to get away from this guy…

"Get Off ME!" she said in near panic and pushed him off of her…

Ranma was caught off guard by this. And landed on his butt. By this time they have gathered quite an audience and they all started to snicker of how Nabiki has handled Ranma. Wincing and rubbing his now aching butt, he looked at the girl that just humiliated him. She was fervently dusting herself from unseen dust and righted herself. He noted that she was quite flush, either from embarrassment or anger or both. He also noticed that he liked how her cheeks where red showing a more of her natural beauty and was not wearing any make up. She then looked at him as if she wanted to say something but decided against it and started to walk off.

Nabiki was never been more embarrassed in her life!. The nerve of this guy. She quickly righted herself and tried to regain her composure by dusting herself. After making sure that she had her old self back she was going to give the guy a chewing of a lifetime. But stopped herself as she saw him just sitting there rubbing his butt. He really did looked cute. She thought to herself. She was also aware of the audience they had manage to attract and decided to just simply leave things be. As to not further make a scene. She has her pride after all. And began to turn around and walk away. As if nothing had happened. Ignoring the looks the people where giving her.

After the girl's retreat, the crowd began to disperse. Leaving Ranma to just sit there and watch as the girl slowly disappeared from the crowd. He didn't know how to react of her sudden rejection of him. No Girl has ever rejected him and embarrassed him. She didn't know who she just made an enemy out of!. His ego was hurt, the fact that this girl manage to catch him off guard and embarrass him was something he cant forgive but the fact that he also wanted her confused him. Which angered him. While he was having an inner turmoil, Ryoga saw the whole thing.

Unbeknownst to Ranma, Ryoga had chased after him after the commotion the 3 friends caused and ran after him to make sure that his older brother don't further incriminate himself. To his relief he seemed to have lost his pursuers but was caught by surprise to see a girl who just turned from the corner.

Before Ryoga could call out a warning, his brother collided with her head on. Bringing them to a very compromising position. All at once Ryoga felt sorry for the girl as he knew his brother will charm his way to her. What surprised him the next is the girl didn't seem to be affected by his brother's so called charisma but instead was angered by it. And further surprised Ryoga when she pushed Ranma off of her, and making him land on his butt quite painfully being caught off guard. As she righted herself , Ryoga had a good look at the mysterious girl.

She had a Page boy hair cut, with dark brown hair which looks smooth to touch, her skin was fair and looked as though its was glowing, her cheeks were pink and began to turn red from either embarrassment or anger or both!. Her lips where noticeably pink as well, he didn't quite catch her eyes because of her long lashes, but he did notice the girl's body. It was oozing with femininity. She had long nicely shaped legs, a tiny waist and nice curves. Her breast where neither small nor big, which suited her body quite well. He tried to fight the sudden urge to drool. And he was quite positive that there was a tiny amount of blood that ran down his nose.

"This should be interesting…" he said to himself, as he watch his older brother recover from his humiliation. "Ranma finally found someone who is immune to his charms… that girl doesn't look bad, maybe I have a chance with her…" he thought to himself.

He wanted to follow the girl but lost sight of her in the crowd. He felt disappointed but at least he witnessed his brother's folly. He smiled and grinned rather evilly

"So brother it seems not everyone is susceptible to your charms after all." As he began to watch his brother walk away rather embarrassed and confused.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I think I'll leave it like this. Hope you like it. I know its rather strange that I keep posting new stories but I'm not really getting much response from the others

Oh well….

Please review or else I'll be force to abandon writing all together. Sorry it took so long for me to post a story up. I've got exams to deal with and reports as well. Well hope you like it…

Please review!

**JA NE!**


	2. Anxiety

__

Disclaimer:

I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Gaumont Television, Rysher Entertainment, Davis-Panzer Productions). _I do not intend on making any profit from making this story . Now on with the show….._

****

means thoughts

"" conversation

Nabiki was pissed!!!…. Her mind still full of just what happened in the mall!!!… The nerve of that guy!!!.. **How dare he!!!**… She was still fuming with anger when she got home at the Tendo residence. Her older sister Kasumi merrily greeted her, but Nabiki simply walked passed her sister. Kasumi noticing this wanted to confront her about her rude behaviour but decided against it since what ever that was bothering her sister, really got her worked up… Its better to wait and let her calm down first before going to talk to her… but what ever it was it seems pretty huge since it takes a lot to get the middle Tendo worked up…

Nabiki threw herself on her bed in a fit of frustration… She was annoyed at the guy for making her loose her control, but she seems attracted to him nonetheless… he was after all cute, with a disarming charming smile, if she didn't recover quickly she probably fawned over him!!!… The very thought disgusted her. She prides herself as a woman of rational thought, not some giddy high school girl… She laughed at the irony that her thoughts invoked… But her thoughts were simply relentless… Her head was filled by **HIS** image!!!… **His** gorgeous smile, **his** handsome face, **his** fit and muscular body, and those piercing blue eyes!!

"ARRRGGGHH!!!!" she yelled out in frustration…No she is **NOT** a love sick puppy!! She tried to stop the images that came to her head even the unwanted ones, the ones where she just let her mind run wild by imagining what would have happened if she let him touch her!!! She covered her head using her pillow and tried to muffle the screams of frustration that followed…

"That's it!! I give up!!" she cried out. She changed into her favourite short shorts and tank top before making a bee line towards the dojo… A little work out should calm herself down….

Kasumi was interrupted from her chores, by the noises coming from the dojo… 

"That's strange… No ones home except me and Nabiki… Is Akane home already?" she asked herself… before deciding to see who was making such a commotion in the dojo…

Kasumi was a little taken aback by the sight that greeted her. There in the dojo was Nabiki, pummelling the living day lights out of the punching bag!! She knew her younger sister was a little bit more reserve than the youngest Akane but she never knew Nabiki had that much vigour!! Her father would be so proud!!! Deciding that her sister needs to be left by herself for now to calm down she decided to leave her but without telling her first.

"Nabiki-Chan?" She called out tentatively.

Nabiki didn't quite hear her sister until she called out to her for the third time. By then Nabiki felt herself somewhat relieved already as she stopped from her furious attack on the punching bag before turning her attention to Kasumi.

"Yes Oneechan?" she noticed that her sister was trying to hide the look of disbelief in her eyes but decided to ignore it… She now understands why her younger sister loved to train all the time, it feels so damn wonderful!!

"I'm going to Dr Tofu's for a little while to return a book I borrowed… Would you be alright by yourself?" Kasumi asked full of concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go ahead and have some fun!" she responded teasingly… Honestly!, does she think that by leaving the house for a minute disaster will strike!! Its not like **I** will set the house on fire!!!…**That's Akane!!!** she thought to herself.

"Very well then, If you want something to eat, there's some food in the fridge but don't eat too much or you wont be able to eat dinner" she reminded her sister.

"Its Ok Oneechan, I'll be fine.. Go on ahead…" she said reassuringly.

Kasumi then left her sister, a bit happier and a lot more enthusiastically as she made her way towards Tofu's clinic. He's so cute if only he didn't clown around so much she thought.

Nabiki on the other hand continued her attack/assault on the poor punching bag. She was really getting a good work out and was finally calming down a little when she heard the phone ringing, since Kasumi had already left, she reluctantly left the dojo and answered the phone.

"Moshi- moshi, Tendo residence, Tendo Nabiki speaking, how may I help you?" she asked rather formally… She hoped its not one of her younger sister's, Akane's would be suitors.

"Hello Nab-Chan?" asked the voice in the other line…

Nabiki considerably cheered up hearing her best friend's voice in the other line. She made her way to the lounge already anticipating a lengthy conversation that will surely follow. After making herself comfortable she resumed talking to her best friend.

"Hello Nab-Chan are you there?" asked the voice in the other line. She was somewhat frustrated that her friend isn't answering her.

"Yes Kodachi I'm here, whats up?, sorry had to make myself comfortable first (giggles), so how was your holiday to Hawaii?" she asked flippantly while twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"Figures" Kodachi teased, she really did miss her best friend. 

They have been friends since they were small. Their mothers used to take them to the same park to play in when they were about 5 years old. She got along with Nabiki quite well, especially when they team up to tease Kodachi's older brother Tatewaki who was the same age as Nabiki. It became like a daily ritual for them to meet up with each other at the park especially when their mothers had become quite good friends. Kodachi admits that due to her mother's bloodline, her mother tends to look down on everyone else who she doesn't deem to be worthy of their presence. Needless to say, this left her mother without much friends. But Nabiki's mother seemed to have struck a cord on Kodachi's mother, which allowed them to be friends.

She then had to fight the tears that was trying to reign free from her eyes. She and Nabiki had been through a lot. They both lost their mothers at an early age. Nabiki lost her mother when she was only 7 years old from cancer and left her utterly devastated. Nabiki became almost a mere shadow of her former self. She had become almost cold and untouchable. She didn't want to speak to anyone and was always by herself. Kodachi tried to reach out to her but failed. It wasn't until a year later when Kodachi's own mother died from a car accident that snapped Nabiki out of her isolation. Nabiki then began to comfort Kodachi but was still not willing to open herself out to her. Not only was Nabiki a great comfort to her but she also comforted her older brother Tatewaki. She also took Nabiki's advice to get professional counselling.

If there was one regret that Kodachi has over their friendship, it was introducing Nabiki to Kinnusuke Misaki. It was quite clear that Kinnusuke was no good for Nabiki. But Nabiki fell head over heels for him. Kinnusuke was one of the high socialite blue bloods in Nerima. He is also one of the most desired males in Nerima because of his social stature and a real Casanova. Unfortunately he was also a blue blooded snob, who constantly put Nabiki down because of her status. It made matters worst when Kinnusuke dumped Nabiki for someone else, due to his parents interference. Kodachi hated their social functions and had stopped attending after hearing the Misaki's talked about her best friend's low born status as if she was a plague or a disgusting disease.

Nabiki obviously wasn't over it, she was going out with him for almost over a year after all… She cared for Kinnusuke… but hated the fact that they couldn't be together because she wasn't born with nobility. With her pride hurt, Nabiki has once again retreated to her shell and erected a wall of ice around her. If Kinnusuke thought she was only after him because of his money and stature then so be it. Nabiki was determined to make guys like Kinnusuke pay, by leading them on and leaving them like a discarded paper. Kodachi felt sorry for Nabiki and held herself a little responsible for how she viewed guys but she felt there was a deeper truth to why Nabiki acts this way than she leads on. All she could be thankful for was at least she wasn't as bad as her younger sister Akane….

Akane on the other hand was going through her tomboy phase then, but after seeing how miserable Nabiki was after Kinnusuke broke up with her, has fuelled her anger and hatred even more. She also heard the various stories and gossip of how guys treat girls. To her all boys are perverts. She also became biased and have a an obscure notion of how everything works. Like Kodachi's and Nabiki's friendship. Akane never got along with Kodachi thinking she was a rich snob while Kodachi though of her as a spoiled brat. But nonetheless, Akane have a kind and soft heart. She was more emotional while Nabiki was more rational. Sometimes Akane's feelings just get the best of her, and that includes her quick temper.

Nabiki was already in deep conversation with Kodachi when she heard her younger sister come home.

"Tadaima! Where is everybody?" Akane asked Nabiki.

Nabiki covered the mouth piece still listening to Kodachi's stories as she talked to her sister.

"Daddy is still at work while Kasumi went to see Dr Tofu to return one of his books" Nabiki answered her sister while giving her an annoyed look. She just hates it when she gets interrupted talking on the phone.

Meanwhile Akane was slightly frowned, when she heard where her Oneechan had gone, but considerably brightened up when a thought entered her mind!! 

"Really? That means she'll be gone for a while! I might as well start dinner!" She then rushed up to her room to get changed.

Nabiki in the other hand shrugged it off until it dawned to her what her younger sister have said.

"Hey Dachi, I better go" she said , as chills went down her spine.

"How come?" Kodachi asked in the other line, rather annoyed that their conversation was cut short even thought they had been talking for almost 2hrs now.

"Have to distract Akane before she destroys us all" she said evenly, not sure if she actually meant it or was joking around.

"Oh! Your sister will be cooking tonight aye?" Kodachi smirked. She has heard stories about Akane's gruesome cooking skills. Nabiki even insisted that poison tasted better. And at one time she swore that one of her co called dishes came to life!!. This made Kodachi snicker. Nabiki was surely just jesting.

"Not if I can help it!!" She answered determinedly, all she has to do is keep her sister distracted long enough for Kasumi to get home… Akane is very sensitive when it comes to criticisms, actually when you think about it she doesn't take criticisms very lightly!!!

"Talk to you later bye!!" she said hastily, after making sure she didn't hang-up on Kodachi rudely, she then started heading towards Akane's room, thinking of a way to distract her sister… All the while thinking to herself…**THIS IS JUST NOT MY DAY!! **

**__**

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Bet you didn't expect that did you?…lol… Nabiki having a violent tendency, Kodachi as her best friend and Soun having a job!!!…lol… what is this world coming to??? Just a little taste of whats to come!!! More wackiness continues as everything comes together on their first day of school!!!

Lol… Hope you like it!!! Please review or else I'll be force to lock away my crazy imagination and stop writing altogether!!! Also read my other fics… a comment is most appreciated!!

Ja Ne!!

(",)


	3. A Schooling We Will Go

**__**

> **_Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Gaumont Television, Rysher Entertainment, Davis-Panzer Productions). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story . Now on with the show…..  
  
means thoughts  
  
"" conversation  
_**  
Ranma sighed inwardly, not long now till school starts… His troubles will start all over again… He hated his life. Lying down on his bed he began to think about the girl from the mall… try as he might he couldn't forget her. **HOW DARE SHE DISMISS HIM!!**   
  
A new thought entered his mind, school will soon about to begin again. **DAMN STUPID OYAGI** he thought. If he never insisted in dragging Ryoga and him to that stupid training mission then the three of them wouldn't have been cursed. Good thing that the curse **WASN'T A WATER MAGNET**!! He then began to curse his mother as well, making that men amongst men pact with his father. He was pretty sure that if he and Ryoga weren't that strong of a fighter their own mother would have pushed all of them to commit seppuku!! **WOMEN!! ALL THEY BRING IS TROUBLE!!**  
  
Thinking about his curse made him think about **HER**. Damn Ryoga, their conversation about how he treats the opposite sex earlier that day, made him think about her again. And it hurts. She used him, played him like a toy and just when you think she wouldn't go any lower, she did. When she found out about the curse, she ridiculed him. Looked down on him. Laughed at him. He winced at the consequences that followed after that. It was all her fault!!… **NO!! It was ALL THEIR FAULT!!** They were all good for one thing and one thing only and that is for **SEX**… Ranma didn't even realised that there were now tears running down his cheeks. The various women flashed through his mind.  
  
His mother making a sepukku pact with his father, Ukyo, Shampoo, women from his training missions with his father and brother , and then finally her… before they settled back in Nerima. He had to thank her in a way. If it wasn't for her he would surely had began to continue to be a whipped puppy, letting every girl he encountered to take advantage of him, now at least he's the one doing it…  
  
Ryoga has no idea what he's been through and he prays he never will, but sooner or later he will see the opposite sex as they truly were… Conniving and deceiving bitches.  
  
This is stupid he thought. I cant believe the thought of **HER** would make me think back about the past! Making him remember his anger against women. If I ever see that girl again, I will make her pay for embarrassing me like that!  
  
"Yes, I will make her pay." He voiced his thoughts. Then a sinister smile spread along his lips.   
  
A week has passed and school commenced. An excited Ryoga was dragging his brother towards Furikan High School. Ryoga on the path while Ranma was walking along the fence. Ranma told everyone that he does it for training, but Ryoga knew better. He was doing it to impress everyone. To draw attention to himself.   
  
Ryoga didn't mind though. He was as dedicated to the art just like his brother. He probably surpasses him in strength. But he knew they where equally matched. He glanced up at his brother. He cant believe how much he has change since he met **HER**. He was a lot more nicer then. More courteous. He didn't exactly know what she did to him that made him act the way he is today. All he knew was it must have been something really huge for Ranma to start hating women and treat them as sex objects. He suddenly began to blush as pictures flashed before his eyes and remembering Ranma has showed him his collection of numerous so called "magazines" with pictures of naked women. He began to berate himself. At least he didn't have a nose bleed.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga reached the school and was greeted by Ranma's friends; Daisuke and Hiroshi. They were engrossed in conversation when they began to notice a horde of guys started to assemble in front of the gates carrying various sports equipment.  
  
"What's going on there?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
"Don't worry about that man, its just a weird ritual, the guys of Furikan do every morning since last year" explained Daisuke.  
  
"Really now how come your both not with them then?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Because we learned our lesson last year." quipped Hiroshi.  
  
"DUDE!" complained Daisuke.  
  
"Hey they're going to find out sooner or later anyways." explained Hiroshi as he threw a glance at Daisuke's protest.  
  
"You mean you used to participate with them? What for? They look like they're all ready to start a war or something?" replied Ryoga.  
  
Daisuke gave out a loud sigh and continued to explain. "They're readying themselves for a fight."  
  
"Who are they fighting against then?" asked Ranma. Who was by now curious as to why the horde seemed to be worked up with something.  
  
"The question is not who but whom." stated Hiroshi.  
  
"What do you mean by that…..?" asked Ryoga when they heard a the horde began to cry out various battle cries. One particular battle cry stood out though.  
  
"**I HATE BOYS!!!"**  
  
The four guys looked on as a very angry girl with a blue aura ploughed through the horde like they were a pile of leaves! One by one the guys fell like domino pieces, each fall more painful than the next. All the spectators watched and winced with morbid curiosity. Something like watching a fire inferno engulfing a burning building.  
  
Finally the fight ended. Leaving the girl to stand alone in the middle of injured guys. Various groans could be heard from the bodies that laid around her.  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" asked Ranma.  
  
"That my dear friend is Tendo Akane. The Tomboy of Furikan High" Answered Daisuke.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You two used to join that horde last year attacking a poor innocent girl?!" asked Ryoga. He was shocked to discover that all that fuss was about to defeat a poor defenceless girl!  
  
"Like I said before we learned our lesson and besides I wouldn't call that defenceless! Did you see how fast she laid those guys down! Trust me on this man theres nothing defenceless about her" Answered Hiroshi.  
  
"How did this all start anyways?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"I'll explain later at Lunch, but now we need to go before were late." replied Hiroshi.  
  
As all of them headed towards the administration office to get Ranma and Ryoga's timetable classes. Ranma noticed a familiar looking girl kneeling down on an unconscious guy wearing a samurai garb. Shaking her head as she called two guys to carry the unconscious guy towards the infirmary. When she rosed up and dusted her skirt, realisation dawned to him.  
  
**ITS HER!!!** screamed his head. The girl from the mall! She attends this school!!. He stood there watching her as she followed the other students towards the infirmary.  
  
"Hey dude are you coming or what?" Asked Daisuke. "What are you staring at anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Ranma dismissed the question as he followed his brother and Hiroshi in the Administration building. Daisuke just shrugged and followed them in the building.   
  
Once Ranma and Ryoga had obtained their timetable, both Hiroshi and Daisuke headed off to their classes, leaving Ranma and Ryoga with the receptionist. The receptionist then called a student to take both boys to their classrooms. Ryoga was taken to his class first and was introduced to the class as a new student. Then it was Ranma's turn. The student lead him to his classroom. As he entered the class, he knew immediately that the girls had their attention to him which made him smirk. But his smirk was soon almost wiped out of his face when he saw the girl sitting in the middle of the room. The girl from the mall!  
  
"Okay class we have a new student today. Be quiet as he introduces himself to the class" announced the teacher.  
  
Ranma was always confident when it came to talking about himself but he found himself somehow a little hesitant when he saw her smirk at him. She was amused of his hesitation! Well he'll show her!  
  
"My name is Saotome Ranma, Heir to "_Anything Goes Martial Arts System_"….." he paused when a number of students made a collective gasp and looked at the girl from the Mall.
> 
> What ever he said must have got something to do with her since everyone began looking at her and began to whisper. The teacher tried to calm the students but they did not pay the teacher any attention and continued to whisper to each other. It got to her too, since her face briefly showed annoyance before it was replaced by something else. She then took one look at the other students and they ceased all whispering. Everyone became quiet.  
  
"Well then Mr Saotome, since you have been so rudely interrupted by students with your introduction, I suggest you kindly sit at an empty seat, we shall resume our study of history" announced the teacher.  
  
The class gave a collective groan. Then the teacher added.  
  
"Im sure the rest of you will find out more about Mr Saotome after class but for now open your books on page 112." the teacher instructed the class.  
  
He made his way towards an empty seat which was right next to the girl from the mall. He was about to sit down when the student next to him said something.  
  
"You cant sit there." she stated.  
  
"Why not?" he asked rather annoyed.  
  
"Someone else sits there." she replied quite hotly.  
  
He was about to ask who, when he was interrupted by the girl from the mall.  
  
"Kuno-chan sits there." she answered for him not looking up from her text book.   
  
He didn't know why but the way she mentioned the guy's name seemed to annoy him. He reasoned it was because he was still trying to find a sit and was still standing up. But he noticed the girl that protested against him taking the seat give the other girl a rather evil glare. She seemed to noticed because he saw her smirk. Theres definitely something going on here.  
  
"Your not causing any problems already now are you Saotome?" asked the teacher.   
  
"No sensei, its just that I have just been informed that this seat is taken." he explained.  
  
"Well then just take a sit at the back of the class if it is, Im sure theres nothing wrong with your sight is there?" asked the teacher.  
  
"No sensei." he replied.  
  
"Good, now kindly take a sit and stop interrupting the class." the teacher stated.  
  
By then the class began to laugh at him, at their teacher's scolding. He then took the seat he was instructed to sit in. He then remembered that he had forgotten his text book! Since he was in the back of the class he decided to just take out his notebook and began to draw various squiggles in it, to keep him occupied.  
  
Minutes passed, which seemed like an eternity when a guy dressed in a samurai garb came into the room and took a seat right in the middle of the girl from the mall and the annoying girl.  
  
That must be the Kuno guy he thought.  
  
He saw how the annoying girl, stare at the guy dreamily and tried to get his attention. But the Kuno guy seemed to be engrossed into something else. He saw him frown at her and turned his attention towards the girl from the mall!  
  
**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON???** he wondered.  
  
**_Lunch Time  
_**  
Ranma made his way towards his friends. Both Daisuke and Hiroshi were laughing their head off at Ryoga. Ryoga for his part was blushing like he was on fire. That got Ranma's attention.  
  
"Hey guys was sup?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Why don't you ask you bro?" Daisuke replied giving Ryoga a grin.  
  
"You guys stop it!" Growled Ryoga.  
  
"Why you so worked up bro?" asked Ranma. As he sat next to Ryoga, he punched his arm as a brotherly gesture.  
  
"You should be proud Ranma! Your brother is the first guy to ever been in Tendo Akane's good side." laughed Hiroshi.  
  
Ranma's eyebrow quirked up. "The Tendo Akane?" he mused.  
  
"Yup the tomboy herself! Can you believe it?" laughed Daisuke.  
  
"How did this happen?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well your bro is assigned at our class, well anyways he….." Daisuke droned on but Ranma had his attention elsewhere.
> 
> Ryoga on the other hand followed his brother's gaze and was amazed at what he saw. Sitting a couple of meters away from them were a group of girls, giggling and stealing glances at them. One of them he recognised as the girl from the mall. But unlike the rest of the girls she remained calm and collected and had a superior smirk on her face.  
  
Ranma totally zoned out on the conversation as he felt his attention go towards the girl from his class. He still didn't even know her name. He saw her friends stealing glances at them giggling as they did so. Only she remained somehow collected, except for the mischievous smirk she had. His gaze was somehow diverted to another group of girls that began to approach them.
> 
> They were wearing some sort of school jersey, a cheerleader outfit. The one in front leading the group he recognised as the annoying girl in class! And she looked pretty ticked off and was purposely headed towards the "mall girl" group! He watched, fascinated as the drama began to unfold and a few more girls gathered around them, soon the whole student body was now paying attention towards the group of girls. Raised voices soon was heard. And then all hell went loose! All he remembered hearing was Hiroshi and Daisuke both excited call!  
  
"**CAT FIGHT!!!!"**  
  
**_Author's Notes:  
_**  
**Hope you like it… Sorry for the long wait… can anyone guessed what happened? LOL… what twisted chapter am I gonna come up with next! Please stay tuned and as always please REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
(",) **


	4. CAT FIGHT!

****

> **Disclaimer:  
**  
**_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Gaumont Television, Rysher Entertainment, Davis-Panzer Productions). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story . Now on with the show…..  
  
means thoughts  
  
"" conversation  
_**  
Both Ryoga and Ranma visibly shivered at Hiroshi and Daisuke's response. Unknown to the other two boys. Both Ryoga and Ranma underwent Nekoken or the legendary Cat Fist training, employed by their foolish father. Needless to say they still suffer the repercussions and nightmares the training had caused. They saw Hiroshi and Daisuke run towards the crowd while calling out to them.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Daisuke called out.  
  
Ryoga and Ranma watched as their friends headed towards the commotion. They then glanced at each other before finally getting up and ran to the crowds of students. They were both curious at what was so interesting about the two groups of girls. And why the whole student body seemed to be so fascinated by it…  
  
**_A Few moments ago:  
_**  
Nabiki just shook her head in amusement as she ate her lunch with her associates and few so called friends. All they kept talking about was the two newest addition to Furikan High School. The Saotome Brothers. Both were regarded as the two finest male specimens in Furikan. The girls giggled as they kept stealing glances at Ryoga and Ranma's group.  
  
"They're so dreamy!" stated Kikuko as her eyes began to gloss over and stars started to appear in her eyes..  
  
"Ewww! Stop drooling Kikuko!" replied Ryonami who unfortunately seating next to the girl.  
  
"They're so hot! It has to be illegal to have both guys in the same space!." stated Mai as they continued their conversation.  
  
"Any idea where they come from?" Asked Hiroko. As soon as the question was asked, everyone stopped talking and all turned their attention to Nabiki. Expecting an answer.  
  
She was calm and collected and smirked at all of them, then glancing at the group where she had noticed Ranma has noticed the other ogling them. She met his gaze before turning to the other girls.  
  
"They aint all that." was her cool reply.  
  
Kikuko face faulted. The other girls began to giggle at her response. Trust Nabiki to say what's in her mind. They were enjoying their little talk when Ryonami spoke up.  
  
"Watch out girls Bitch Patrol." Ryonami stated as she eyed Mariko's Group heading their way.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" murmured Kikuko.  
  
"What do they want?" asked Mai in irritation. She hated dealing with Mariko's group. They think they're all that and it always got on her nerves.  
  
"Sempai?" Hiroko's worried response as she estimated the group of cheerleader's where heading their way.  
  
"Let me handle this ladies." came Nabiki's calm response. She already knows what this is all about.  
  
When the group finally approached their group Nabiki didn't rise up. She only gave Mariko a fake smile and surprise when she arrived.  
  
"Why hello Mariko-san! What a surprise! What can we do for you today ladies?" she asked dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Cut the crap Tendo! You know very well why I'm here! I told you to stay away from him!" came Mariko's angry reply. Her cronies behind her began to eye each of Nabiki's companions. Studying them. Sneering at them.  
  
"Why Mariko, I have no idea what you are talking about! And even if I did, How could I conduct my business if I do not deal with him. He is my biggest client you know." Nabiki replied feigning innocence.  
  
"I'm warning you Tendo stay away from Kuno Sempai!." Mariko angrily spat. As she took a step closer to Nabiki emphasizing her threat.  
  
When Mariko advanced, Kikuko, Ryonami, Mai and Hiroko stood in her way. Which prompted Mariko's cronies.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the school. Akane had witnessed what had transpired between the two groups. She quickly got up and ran towards where her sister was sitting, followed by her two best friends Sayuri and Yuka.  
  
"Are you too much of a coward to hide behind your lackeys to face me Nabiki?" Mariko angrily said as she watched Nabiki's friends block her way. Her cronies laughed sinisterly.  
  
Nabiki was now pissed. No one calls her a coward! No one! She then stood up and gently pushed her friends away so she is now in front of Mariko. Face to face.  
  
"Well, well, well, look here girls! The Ice queen has a spine after all or is it Ice Bitch!" Mariko quipped. As she gave Nabiki an angry sneer.  
  
"Stick and Stones may break my bones, Mariko but your Breath positively reeks!" Replied Nabiki, as her companions now began to laugh and other who have heard her remark.  
  
"You'll pay for that Bitch!" Mariko screamed as she was about to Slap Nabiki when her hand was stopped in midair.  
  
"Somehow I don't think so Mariko-san, why don't you and your little group bounce along now and play somewhere else" came Akane's cool reply as she tightened her grip on Mariko's wrist. She had just reach her sister in time.  
  
Nabiki was fuming. GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW MY LITTLE SISTER IS TRYING TO DEFEND ME! She gave her sister an annoyed look before whispering to her so that only she could hear.   
  
"You don't have to do this Akane. I can perfectly take care of myself." she hissed at her sister.  
  
"I know that Nabiki. But Mariko isn't a common thug. She is a martial artist! I doubt you'll be any match to her." came Akane's reply.  
  
"What wrong Nabiki? Your now letting your sister do your dirty work for you?" sneered Mariko as she managed to tear her hand from Akane's hold.  
  
By now, a crowd had gathered around them. Mariko's raised voice had attracted a lot of attention and now they were right in the middle of it. But before anyone had entirely absorbed the situation one of Mariko's cronies Attacked Akane. Then like a domino effect, the two groups of girls charged at each other! All they heard was the excited call of Hiroshi and Daisuke. "CAT FIGHT!!!"  
  
Both Ryoga and Ranma had now made through the crowd. Pushing their way through so that they could be closer to the action. No one dared to stop the fight, instead they were egging it on. Ranma and Ryoga spotted Akane blocking Mariko's attacks towards Nabiki. Nabiki in the other hand was defending herself from Mariko's cronies attacks. Nabiki was glad she kept up her martial arts practice and some from Kodachi's or else she would have been in real hot water. She managed to avoid attacks by twisting her body and managed to defend her self, but she feared she can't keep it up for long. She wasn't a trained fighter. It was especially hard to vead the attacks and defend herself at the same time when Most of the attacks were generated towards her!  
  
Nabiki's friends tried their best to guard her, but even they weren't trained in the art and can only do so much. It was only Nabiki and Akane who was really doing all the fighting. Mariko then smirked and dodged Akane. She jumped over Akane as Akane threw a punch towards her, Mariko landed behind Akane and gave her a round house kick. Mariko then somersaulted and landed face to face with Nabiki.  
  
This has gone far enough thought Ranma. He was about to intervene, when a thunderous voice echoed through them.  
  
"CEASE AND DECEASE!" came the thunderous voice which came from a man sporting a bokken and a kendo garb.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
Kuno Tatewaki made his way towards the crowd. The crowd parted as he entered the supposedly ring. Everyone was deathly silent. Nabiki could have sworn she can hear a tumble weed roll on by.  
  
Mariko quivered. "Kuno Sempai."   
  
"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BEAUTIOUS AKANE!" Kuno glared at Mariko.  
  
"She interfered." Mariko replied, finding a bit more courage now. "This was supposed to be between me and her sister. She had no business intervening." she added acidly.  
  
"Nonetheless, you have posed as a threat to my beloved. I Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furikan cannot permit this." he replied. Before a streak of thunder and lightning flashed through the clear horizon.  
  
There were numerous murmurs that began. There was a couple that Ranma managed to make out.  
  
"Blue Thunder? I thought he called himself Shooting Star?"
> 
> "More like a Royal Blunder if you asked me...."
> 
> "I though he used to be Streaking Star?"
> 
> "By streaking you mean like a Flasher? or A nude person running around?"
> 
> "EWWW!! GROSSE! I just had a mental image of a very nude KUNO!  
  
"He called himself Samurai Man before too."
> 
> "EWW!! Another mental image!!!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"RAYMAN?"  
  
"NO! ITS Samurai Man you IDIOT! Rayman is a game."  
  
Ranma then noticed that most were now turning their attention to the mall girl's (Nabiki's) companions. As if asking them for information.  
  
"Sempai? Any ideas on this?" asked one of Nabiki's companions.  
  
"Nope sounds new to me. Make a note of it." came her reply.  
  
"As I was saying." continued Kuno. "Your unwarranted attack on my beloved cannot go unpunished." He then turned his attention towards Mariko.  
  
Mariko visibly quivered.  
  
"But I am also a man, and as a man I cannot hit a woman. Its unmanly. Therefore apologise to my beloved or fear the wrath of the Blue Thunder!" he replied. Again Thunder and lightning streaked the horizon.  
  
"Whoa! How does he do that?" came Ranma's astonished reply.  
  
"Special effects?" answered Ryoga.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Mariko complied to Kuno's demand. She went to Akane and apologised to her, through gritted teeth before turning to Nabiki. "This isn't over." then left the crowd followed by her cronies.  
  
The crowd then began to disperse. Only a few lingered around, including Kuno. Nabiki then checked her colleagues, they suffered a few scratches but other than that they were okay.   
  
"Hiroko, I'd like you and the girls go to the infirmary." she ordered.  
  
"But we are all fine, see." she showed Nabiki her cuts.  
  
"I know but you need to get cleaned up, who knows where those girls have been?" Nabiki replied smirking.  
  
"Sempai's right." agreed Ryonami.  
  
"She's always right." piped up Kikuko.  
  
"You know she's right, who knows if those bitches have rabies, I for one don't want to catch any of their germs." laughed Mai.   
  
They all laughed as they made jokes of their scrapes and proud that they manage to rip off some of the cheer leaders' hairs, they continued talking merrily, and didn't notice that Kuno was still in the area.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, Tendo Nabiki a word please." he said seriously before looking at the other girls. "In private."  
  
Nabiki gave the other girls a nod, then the other girls left towards the infirmary.  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about Kuno-chan.?" she asked.  
  
"Not here, I'd like to talk to you in private and that's what I intend to do. We can talk at the Oak tree behind the school." he pointed out.  
  
"Very well then, lead the way." She replied.  
  
"Man, What was that all about?" wondered Ranma.  
  
"You guys just witnessed, probably the best fight in the history of Furikan." replied Hiroshi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"The cat fight between Konjo Mariko and Tendo Nabiki." Daisuke answered.   
  
Both Saotomes visibly shivered when the word "cat" was mentioned. Which was gone unnoticed by their friends.   
  
"What's so special about them any ways?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"Because my dear Ryoga." Hiroshi then placed his arm over his shoulder before continuing. "Mariko is the head cheerleader of Furikan's Cheerleading team, she also one of Furikan's social elite class. She also has a grudge on the resident Ice queen and mercenary of Furikan, Who happens to be Akane Tendo's older sister Nabiki."  
  
"That's right." agreed Daisuke. "There's rumour's going on that its because of Kuno, but for some reason that's highly impossible since Kuno and Nabiki can't stand each other, and Nabiki only uses Kuno as her personal cash cow." he concluded.  
  
"And how the hell do you know all this?" asked Ranma. so her name's Nabiki he thought to himself.  
  
"Simple, I used to go out with one of Nabiki's friends, Kikoku." Daisuke replied.   
  
"I still don't see what's so great about them fighting?" stated Ryoga.  
  
"Incase you haven't realised Ryoga, both Nabiki and Mariko are hot! And if they happen to tear their clothes apart during the fight…." Hiroshi left the final words linger as he began to picture the two girls tear each others clothes off, his eyes went glassy and was now drooling.  
  
Ryoga then began to blush as Hirsohi's words sunk in. He's nose also began to bleed a bit.  
  
"What makes the fight so terrific is that it featured the three top women of Furikan High!" Daisuke pointed out. "They are also the most unattainable women in Furikan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ranma curiously.   
  
"Exactly what I just said." Daisuke said before continuing. "Mariko is totally head over heels for Kuno, Akane is the number one Tomboy of Furikan and her sister Nabiki is the Ice queen, one date with her and you'll be drained all of your money."   
  
" I can vote for that one." Hiroshi added solemnly. "I learned that the hard way, but she sexy as hell though." he recovered swiftly.   
  
Ranma then placed his hand underneath his chin and rubbed it, like he had an invisible beard or something like it, as the other guys continued their conversation. He saw Nabiki in his peripheral vision, accompanied by the Kuno guy. They left the premises together.  
  
"Are you sure that Kuno guy and that Nabiki chic despises each other?" he turned to ask them.  
  
"Yup! Positive why?" asked Hiroshi.  
  
"Interesting." as Ranma continued to rub his jaw.  
  
**_Author's Notes_**:  
  
**_Well what do you think? Please review! Let me know what you think… you'll never know if I'll take up your opinion or not…   
  
Yes Ive taken up Nichole Hibiki's suggestion of making Ryoga and Ranma to suffer under the Nekoken training, it seems logical since they were both raised by panda man Genma! I don't know about the curses though… you'll find out soon if Ryoga is curse or what kind of curse he has… I havent really thought that far yet… Im writing this Fic as I go… it's the same with my other Stories… that's why I need feedback!.. Lol…  
  
Also read my other fics… well that is all for now.. Got to BOUNCE! Laterz everyone!  
_**  
**JA NE!  
  
(",) **


	5. Run Ins

**_Disclaimer:_**  
_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Gaumont Television, Rysher Entertainment, Davis-Panzer Productions). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story . _

**_Now on with the show…._**  
  
Nabiki and Kuno made their way towards the old oak tree behind the school. It was a deserted place. Behind the school laid an empty lot. It was rumoured that the school was constructing another building or another playing field. So the area is generally out of bounce or a restricted area for students. Nabiki smirked. The area is restricted to everybody else except for her and Kuno. Kuno being the school principal's son and her having her reputation. It's sometimes good to have a reputation and her power known.

The area is generally where she conducted her business with Kuno. She sells pictures of her sister Akane to him. While some find it disturbing and downright wrong for her to be selling such pictures, most held their tongue. The pictures she sells weren't lewd, nor indecent. People would only have to look at the pictures to discover they were pictures of her sister just training or just sitting. Most of the pictures she sold to people where just that. Pictures of people who was just doing their everyday activities. Its amazing though how a single picture could create such a fuss.People who usually buy pictures from her are the shy type, and was willing to buy pictures of the person they admire. She makes sure that they were all stable and sane people though. She doesn't want to be involved with the deranged sort. It was too dangerous to incite someone with those types of capabilities. She did have scruples and moral ethics, despite what other people thought of her.In a way it hurt to hear what the others said things about her. Nasty things. She would cry to sleep at times. She comforts herself knowing they don't really know her, like her companions has or her family does. That to her was enough. The power she held over people also gave her some comfort. She knew they feared her enough not to try anything to hurt her. She felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes. Her eyes started to get misty. No. She told herself. She wont cry over this. She is much too strong to cry. She then summoned all her will to control herself and when she was sure she was once again in control turned to Kuno and quizzically raised one eyebrow."Well where here Kuno-baby, what do you want to talk about? Do you want more pictures of my fair sister?" She asked.

Again it was only a question but it somehow grated her nerves. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She knew her sister was attractive but DAMN IT she was too!

Kuno on the other hand just stood there and looked around. This annoyed Nabiki, he could tell from the way she stood in front of him. Her hands crossed against her chest and was looking up at him. Legs slightly apart and one tapping the ground impatiently. Yup she is definitely annoyed."For crying out loud Kuno you can relax, where all alone. No one knows where we are. So you can relax." Nabiki said showing annoyance in her voice._Oh if I only that were true, That I can truly be relax when I'm with you._ He sighed to himself."What was that?" Nabiki asked."Oh nothing." He replied. Damn it he should have known she was very perceptive about this."Well Kuno-baby what is it? Don't tell me you dragged me all the way here so you can ravage me?" She asked him teasingly.Kuno gulped and broke into a cold sweat. "Nani?"

Nabiki laughed. "Relax Kuno-baby" she told him.

He was so kawaii when he's flustered. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked.

Kuno began to regain his composure. Then when he was sure he was no longer flustered he replied. "I'd like to know what caused the riot just then."

Nabiki was silent for a while. She didn't want to answer him.

"Well?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows, mocking her.Nabiki bristled. "If you really needed to know it was because of you! It was blown out of proportion that is all." She replied.

She knew very well Kuno knew about Mariko's crush on him.

"I see." He answered.

"Is that all you wanted to know cause if it is, I think I better go and check on the other girls." She said. Rather annoyed that she wasted her time talking to him."No." He replied back.He then took a step forward and began to inspect her from head to toe. Checking her for any injuries. Nabiki in the other hand took a step back. Surprised by Kuno's actions."What do you think your doing?" She asked while trying to control the surge of panic in her voice.Kuno ignored her question, instead asked her another question. "You weren't hurt where you?" He asked full of concern."No I wasn't. But shouldn't you be comforting my sister and asking her this very same question?" She asked.

It's weird. This is weird. Kuno never really showed concern for her before. They were close, but not close enough to be concerned about each other's well being. You might even consider them friends, but the way he's acting is just weird. She's used to him ignoring her most of the time unless there was some business transaction to be made.

"I will but I had to check if you were alright, Kodachi would have a fit if she found out I didn't check you out for any injuries." He answered calmly._Of course. She should have guessed._

"Well as you can see, I am alright, there is no need to be concerned about me. If that is all I should be on my way." She said as she began to take a step away from him.

"There is another I'd like to discuss with your person." Halting her.She sighed. "What is it Kuno-baby?" She saw him somewhat frown at her endearment to him."About this morning… Why didn't you charge me with your usual fee?" He asked guardedly.Nabiki sighed. He gave his thanks to her at class, but knew he was curious as to why she didn't charge him his usual fee when she took him to the infirmary. It wasn't common for her to give any freebies. To her nothing is for free. There is always a hidden angle or ulterior motive. Everyone always wanted something from someone. She might as well tell him the truth."Do you really want to know?" She asked him.He nodded.She leaned absently against the tree and began to explain. "I think I've finally forgiven you."

Kuno frowned as he looked at her thoughtful form. "Forgiven me?"

She sighed again.

"Yes, Forgiven you. I suppose it was a way of me to punish you." She replied.

"Punish me for what? For pursuing your sister?" He asked frowning."Yes and No." She replied back."Forgive me for I don't understand any of this Nabiki." He stated.

Prompting her to continue.

"I charged you for fees not only for what you put my sister through everyday but also because of your association to Kinnusuke." She explained."You mean you charged me exuberant fees only because I was a close friend of Kinnusuke?" He asked rather astonished."I know I sound silly but that is my only excuse." That and _the fact that I contribute to the finances at home_ She thought."I see. What made you, dare I say prompted a change of heart?" He asked rather coldly now."You are a good friend to me Kuno, and it is unfair how I treated you so. Also I've had a talk with Dachi." She answered him with her head bowed.Kuno looked at her. Torn between anger and understanding. He considered Nabiki an ally. A friend. To learn that she had harboured dislike to his person, when he was clearly innocent made him angry. He was used to the others treating him that way. But he was sure that Nabiki out of all people would be able to tell him in his face that she hated him. Nabiki was a straight forward person. What you see is what you get as they say. But her deception somewhat hurt. All because he was friends with the man that played her heart."Kuno?" She looked up at him expectantly.

She didn't really know what she expected from him.

_Forgiveness perhaps? _

_Anger? _

_Understanding?_

She couldn't read him or the various emotions that flashed through his face. She prided herself as the type of person who can easily read the person by just looking at them but at the moment she couldn't read Kuno. Maybe it was the various emotions that flashed before his eyes or maybe it was her own emotions clouding her mind at the very moment. She didn't think her confession would create such a strong reaction from him.He finally gained control of his emotions. He was angry but his face was covered by unreadable mask. A skill he acquired from hanging around Nabiki. He reached something from his pocket."I best be going and check on my beloved." He said. His voice sounded strained.He reached for her hand and put something against it before leaving her.  
Nabiki stood as if she was rooted in the spot. She looked down at her hand where Kuno have handed her something. She opened her hand to discover a few hundred yen on her palm. She stood there and stared at her hand, staring at the money she had just been given.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
The bell went off, signalling the students to return to their classes. Ranma lingered around the area they hanged out at for a couple of minutes.

Unlike the others he didn't relish the idea of being first one in class. He preferred to make a late entrance than anyone else. He was on his way towards the school building when he noticed that the Kuno guy had appeared but there was no sign of the Nabiki girl. He also noticed that the Kuno guy was as mad as hell. His form was rigid and his strides were long and purposeful. As though he was about to engage himself into an upcoming fight.

Ranma frowned. The last time he saw the kendo garb guy, he was with the Nabiki chick. Perhaps Daisuke and Hiroshi were right after all? Still there was no sign of the Nabiki girl.

_That's strange_. He muttered to himself. _Wonder what happened to her?_

Ranma realised he was now alone at the grounds. He just shrugged off his last thought and ran towards the building. Besides who cares about her anyways? He still have to pay her back for embarrassing him at the Mall! He didn't notice that a couple of metres away from him was Nabiki, walking solemnly.Ranma groaned. He was sent outside the class with two water buckets, supposedly his punishment for being late. He just stood outside the room across the door leaning against the balustrade, when he saw Nabiki walk towards the class. He gave her a grin but she merely ignored him and went into class. Ranma bristled with annoyance when she gave him the cold shoulder._Who the heck does she think she is? _

_Ignoring me? _

_NO GIRL CAN IGNORE ME!!_

_ IM RANMA SAOTOME LADY KILLER!! _

_PLAYBOY AND UNDISPUTED PLAYER!_

He screamed in his thoughts.

He was however interrupted from his ego trip when he heard their sensei tell off Nabiki.  
  
**_Inside the room:_**

**_   
  
_**"Well, well, well, Miss Tendo glad you can join us." Mr Yakamura declared rather sarcastically.

He never did like the Tendo girl. While she topped most of her other classes, her arrogance towards everyone else annoyed the hell out of him. It didn't make any matters easier when he held a grudge against the girl. It is quite known that Nabiki is a very formidable and a force to be reckon with. Her word is more powerful than any city official. He bristled. Such power to be possessed and she's only a teenager!. He was itching a little payback of his own over some badly placed bets. Now was as good as any to have his little revenge.

Nabiki didn't speak nor uttered a word. Just her luck that she had Mr Yakamura as her Physics Mentor. She can just bet that the man was still a bit sore about his monetary loss. She smirked. He should have known not to bet against her sister. For the moment, she decided to let the man have his little power trip. She has other information about him that will easily wipe the smile of triumph from his impudent face."You know the rules Miss Tendo. Go get the buckets and stand outside the room until I ask you to come in." He said quite loudly.

Enjoying the power he had over her. He smiled snidely. Her humiliation in front of the class will bring her arrogance down by a couple of notches. It will also gain him more control over his class, since the class has witnessed his little display of power over the Ice Queen.

She gave her mentor a cold smile and bit her tongue. He will get what's coming to him. She decided. She walked across the room with a grace of a panther and full of dignity as she did what she was instructed to do.

She noticed Mariko from her peripheral vision. She saw the huge grin that was plastered over her face. She gripped the handles of the buckets tightly which made her knuckles turn white. She can just bet that BITCH was enjoying her little humiliation. She turned to the other girl and smiled coldly. Before turning her attention towards Kuno.

Kuno was looking at her as well. Still wearing the unreadable mask over his face but his body gave away the hostility he felt. Kuno sat rigidly. Tense with his arms across his broad chest. She can feel his eyes on her. The look he gave her far more disconcerted her more than the other students. She left the room with as much dignity as she can muster. While swearing internally that everyone will get what's coming to them.  
  
**_Outside:_**

Ranma smirked when he saw Nabiki step out of the room, now sporting two buckets of water.

"How the mighty have fallen." He whispered to himself.

He saw Nabiki stiffen. He smirked. He had to admit she has talent if she was able to pick up his comments. He looked at her and gave her a massive grin before finally winking at her. An action he was sure to fluster or irritate her. He got the later.Nabiki fumed with anger. It was simply not enough that she had a brawl at lunch time, argued with Kuno, came late to class and was now being punish, but now she also have to suffer with Neanderthal as company. This is just not her day.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked teasingly. He knew exactly why she was there but he couldn't help it. He just loved to tease people. Her especially.

"Like you don't know." Nabiki's drawled reply. Trying to ignore his presence."So what's your excuse for being late?" He asked, trying to make conversation with her."The answer to your question comes under the heading of none of your business." She replied coolly."Whoa! Aren't we feisty! I thought you would have released all of that at lunch time." He replied back. Determined to get on her nerves as she did to him."I thought I would have but apparently your present company starts to build it up again." She turned to him."Hey, don't you turn your anger at me. It's not me you have a problem with." He pointed out."What makes you think I don't have a problem with you?" She asked condescendingly."Hey, look I know you have the hots for me. There's no need to play hard to get. I know your frustrated right now for not getting to know me better at the mall, but this is no way to act if you want a date with me. All you have to do is ask me." He smiled at her arrogantly."Of all of the conceited, uncuth…." She turned angrily at him but was cut off from her tirade."Now, now, Nabiki there's no need for flattery. Like I said if you want to date me, all you have to do is ask." Ranma interrupting her tirade and enjoying the full effect of his ministrations.Nabiki was caught off guard when she heard her name.

_So the arrogant bastard knows me?_ She thought.

She rationalised it wasn't really difficult to find out who she was. After all her reputation was widespread over Furikan and perhaps all of Nerima. He's enjoying this. She realised. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Well two can play that game.

She smiled silkily at him then began to study him from head to toe. She began to examine him shamelessly, giving him a silent perusal her eyes travelling over his body slowly. Trying to make him squirm. However her perusal had the opposite effect. He stood still as if posing for a picture and began examining her himself. Whistling as he did so."Nice, very nice." He commented as his eyes lingered over her legs, then to her slim hips, her tiny waist and then towards her breasts.Nabiki tried not to look indignant. Then an evil thought came to her and she smiled slyly. She put the buckets she was holding down on the floor and began to approach him.Ranma stood his ground, he saw the look in her eyes and knew at once she was planning something. He began to sweat. It wasn't because she was planning something but he hoped it has nothing to do with the water he was carrying. He wasn't prepared to show anyone his curse yet, especially not this girl.Nabiki sashayed her way in front of him. He gripped the handles of the bucket tighter until his knuckles were white. Nabiki smiled at his reaction. She stood merely inches from him. Invading his personal space. She then looked directly into his eyes. Blue eyes meeting Chocolate Brown.

"I'm glad you approve of how I look." She said rather breathlessly as she whispered in his ear.

Ranma's senses was in overload. He was bombarded by her sweet fragrance and her warmth. Her nearness was creating havoc in him. Her voice was hoarse and sounded so sexily in his head. He knew damn well she was paying him back but he couldn't control his body. It was now running in automatic."What's wrong Saotome? I thought this is what you wanted?" She asked making her voice huskier. She placed her hand on his shoulder and with her free hand, she then drew her finger across his chest and was now making tiny circles in it."I.. Uh.. Uh.. I.." Ranma opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his mouth."You were right about me, I couldn't stop thinking about you at the mall." She continued whispering against his ear. Her warm breath sending sparks all over him."I kept thinking about how your body was pressed against mine, your hands holding my compliant body, your breath caressing me…" She pressed herself to Ranma, which made him shudder."I kept dreaming about it at night as I toss and turn, crying your name out." She said before facing Ranma once again to lick her lips."All the while waiting for you to heed my words…" She looked at his eyes. His eyes were now dark and glossy. Time to move in for the kill."Drop the bucket…" She commanded in the same seductive way, still maintaining her sexy voice.Ranma lost in a fog of fantasy did just as she said. He felt his grip loosen on the handles of the buckets. He only snapped back into reality when he saw the look of triumph in her eyes. He had to move quickly!It was too late! He felt the water splash on his ankles. He also began to feel his transformation start. Trained in the art of speed, he then began to run away towards the nearest bathroom to get warm water. He could see the students poke their heads out because of the noise the buckets created. All the while he could hear Nabiki's laughter as he ran as fast as he can down the hallway. No one actually saw him run. Only a blurred image. But if they really concentrate hard enough they would have seen a red headed girl wearing Chinese clothing.Nabiki laughed. She had also been splashed but the look on his face was priceless! She watched his blurred image barrel down the hallway. She had to admire him though. He can run really fast. She can only bet he ran because of embarrassment. Never knowing she wasn't too far from the truth.

Her fellow classmates just stared at her dumbfounded. Her associates would surely love to hear what happened and she will gladly tell them. That should teach him not to mess with her.

Ranma meanwhile was in the guy's locker/changing rooms. He had just doused herself/himself with hot water. He smiled evilly as he squeezed the water out from his shirt."You may have won this round Nabiki, but I can assure this isn't the last. You best watch out. We will see who gets the last laugh." Ranma said to himself.  
  
**_Author's Notes:_****__**   
  
**_Well what do you think? Hope you all like it… What happens next? How long till I write the next chapter? Please stay tune and remember to always leave me a review!  
Ja Ne _**

****


End file.
